Prehistoric Parenting
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Penn and Sashi are put in an awkward situation when they are made teenage T-Rex parents to a baby they must teach to fend for itself, but on an island where everything wants to kill you, that may be easier said then done. Pennashi
1. Mama Sashi and Papa Penn

A/N: I don't own Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero or Jurassic Park

* * *

Chapter One: Mama Sashi and Papa Penn

As Pen and his friend entered the movie theater to receive their next assignment, they noticed that one of the pads on the warp pad was down, thinking that it was some sort of malfunction that could be fixed, they turned their attention to Phyllis, who was bust tinkering with the machine.

"Uh Phyllis, is there any reason why one of the warp pads are down" the ginger haired-teen questioned "Are we experiencing technical difficulties or something?"

"No difficulties, Boone is not joining you on mission today"

Needless to say this took the three friends aback.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that, could you repeat what you just said" Penn asked, a bit dumbstruck by what he had just heard "Because to me it sounded like you just said Boone can't go on this mission"

What at first the trio had thought was going to be a routine mission was suddenly made difficult by the elder woman's words. Phyllis was a strange woman there was no doubt about that, however there was always a method to her madness, but this time the teens had no idea as to why she had changed the status quo so to speak.

"You heard right Penn Zero, Boone isn't going on mission today" she informed them "Just you and Sashi for this one"

"Woo-Hoo! Free day!" Boone happily cheered as he fist-pumped the air before looking back at his friends "Uh—I mean, I'm so sorry for you two"

"But why just the two of us?" Sashi questioned

"You'll see soon enough" was all the old woman said before transporting the duo off to another unknown world

* * *

When Penn opened his eyes to the new world around him, he felt a surge of primal strength course through his body, like he had become more primal in nature and judging by his new surrounds, he might need that savagery. The part-time hero was in what appeared to a nest in the middle of a jungle that was filled with the rotting carcasses of dead dinosaurs. At first he was startled by this sight, until he gathered that he had become the creature who lived among the bodies of its slain victims; even though he still had no idea what he had been turned into.

He was much larger then he once was and for some reason, he couldn't see his arms, granted he could still feel and move them, but they where out of his line of vision whenever he attempted to stretch them out. He walked over to a small puddle in the ground and looked at his reflection in the water and let out a gasp at the sight before him or rather a growl in surprise due to his new body.

"Holy crap I'm a T-Rex!" he exclaimed in joy "and not just any T-Rex, I'm the motherfreaking T-Rex from Jurassic Park!...wait, does that mean I'm a girl again?"

"No, you're still a guy" Sashi's voice spoke up from behind

The Part-Time Hero turned around to see his friend had also become a Tyrannosaurs as well; the only thing that kept her from looking exactly like him was that her scales were slightly brighter then his and her now over-sized specs sat upon her face.

"I'm not crazy about the tiny arms, but the rows of teeth make-up for it" the Asian teen continued

"So if we're different genders, then that means we're not on Isla Nublar; we're on Isla Sonra" Penn reasoned aloud

"Come again?" his friend questioned

"Oh that's right you haven't watched the squeals to Jurassic Park, have you?" the heroic teen replied before giving her an explanation "this is Isla Sonra, where the dinosaurs were bred before being put in the park itself"

"Wait, I thought the created them all at the park?" Sashi said, confused

"Yeah it doesn't make sense when you think about it" Penn answered "But we're getting off track, what's the mission Sash?"

Sashi attempted to activate her specs to show them the mission, however due to her new body; her now useless appendages flailed about in an attempt to reach her now massive head. As he watched his normally brutal friend stumble around in the jungle to reach her glasses, he did his best to keep his laughter from escaping his mouth, for the boy knew that if he so much as snickered at her predicament, she would more then likely rip his throat out.

"Ugh! These arms are freaking useless!" the girl cried out in rage "Why would a predator this big need tiny arms anyway? It makes no sense!"

"D-Do you want some help?" her friend inquired, swallowing a chuckle back down as he did

"…Yeah" she muttered under her breath in defeat

Peen reared back to allow Sashi to get under him and in order to use his small claws to switch on her specs, as they were in this position, Penn thanked the evolution that a T-Rex couldn't blush, for the very thought of doing this sort of thing if they were human would make his anatomy go crazy upon contact with the girl's skin. After a few seconds of trying to get the right switch, Penn managed to activate the specs.

"Our mission is to teach the Rex's baby to defend himself in the wild before some other carnivore tries to eat him" she informed him before realizing what she just said "We have a baby?!"

As if right on cue, a young T-Rex that stood taller only up its parents ankles came running out of the underbrush it was hiding in and began to nuzzle its mother's leg lovingly, making Sashi suddenly jerk back from the child she was now tasked of raising in surprise.

"Don't tell me you're scared of this little guy Sash" Penn teased as he lowered his head to gently nuzzle the baby "he's a just little cutie! Yes he is!"

"We are _NOT_ parents Penn!" the Asian Teen sharply declared

"What's the big deal anyway? You've babysat for you brother before" the ginger reasoned "How can this be any different?"

"Parenting and babysitting are two different things Penn!" she shot back "This child's very survival depends solely on us and I'm not up to that kind of responsibility!"

It was an odd thing for Penn to see what he considered to be the toughest girl on the face of the earth to be absolutely terrified of something like an infant dinosaur. He had seen he face hordes of monsters, aliens and robots without ever batting an eye, but when faced with raising this tiny creature, it made her into a total coward. Just then, the infant Rex began to make high-pitched groaning noise, clearly getting the attention of his parents.

"What's he doing?!" the boy called out, trying speak over the baby's wailing

"I think he's hungry!" Sashi surmised loudly

"Great, you stay with the baby and I'll find us something to eat" Penn said

"Why me?!" the girl shot back

"You two could use some bonding time" he replied as he began to walk into the dense jungle "Don't worry; I'll bring you guys back something good!"

And with that, the part-time hero turn dinosaur made his way deeper into the island's landscape, leaving Sashi alone to care for a child she didn't want.


	2. Predatory and Parental Instincts

Chapter Two: Predatory and Parental Instincts

Being a T-Rex was a lot less cool then Penn had first thought.

For starters, his massive size made it nearly impossible for him to properly camouflage himself. Following the list of things he had to fight through was that his leg muscles where so strong now that every time he took a step, it made the ground shake and alerted every living thing to his presences. To top it all off was of course his now useless arms, which could barley even scratch the tiniest of itches on his neck. It had spotted several herbivores on his hunt, but they had already sen him coming and quickly escaped before he got to close to them.

As he roamed around the dense jungles of the island, Penn began to wonder why his friend had acted so aggressively toward the infant T-Rex. She was a violent girl by nature, but seeing her react the way she did to the baby threw him off. He didn't understand why she was so against raising the child when they were the two largest predators on Isla Sorna, but at the rate of how well his hunt was going, they may just starve to death before the mission was over.

" _I'm starting to see why these guys went extinct_ " he thought to himself " _I can't find anything slow enough or dumb enough to chase down!_ "

As Penn continued his search for a meal, he began to wonder how well Sashi was doing on her own with the baby.

…

The answer was not well.

Shortly after her friend had left to find something to eat, the infant Rex continued to whine for food and it goes without saying that it was getting on the violent teen's last nerve. If this was a human child, she just employ a simple distraction tactic and get the kid to shut up, however this was clearly not a human she was dealing with. As the infant's yelps and whines grew louder, the quicker Sashi's rage grew until finally she had enough. She slammed down one of her feet, making the ground shake violently beneath her as it did.

"SHUT UP!" she roared in the baby's face at the top of her lungs

The young T-Rex instantly shut its mouth upon hearing its mother's command. It let out a low whimper and it looked up at Sashi with fear in its reptilian eyes as it began to back away from its parent. As she looked down at the infant reptile, it was only then that the part-time sidekick had realized that she had frightened the young Rex.

"I—I'm sorry…" she apologized softly as she took a step toward him in an attempt to comfort the child

Suddenly, the infant let out a yelp in fright and took of into the jungle that surrounded the nest. Despite being shocked by the baby's course of action, Sashi quickly gave chase after the child, hoping that it wouldn't get into to much trouble along the way. As she ran after the infant, the part-time side-kick inwardly cursed herself for yelling (or better put, roaring) at the baby for just being hungry. It wasn't unknown to her that she had a temper, but she never thought herself capable of snapping like that.

" _Just please be ok…_ " she prayed in her mind as she followed

….

Thanks to his smaller build, the baby Rex had managed to get some major distance between itself and his mother. The infant didn't know why his parents had become so strange all of a sudden; they had gone out hunting for food at first light like they always had done, but when they returned they had changed as far as the baby could tell for the worst. Sure, they would snap their jaws or growl at him to get him to settle down, but what his mother had just done was something that was just not her. It was if some force had taken over them and replaced them with something different.

As the baby ran from the nest, Sashi tried to keep up with the infant, but the terrain made difficult to move through thanks to her massive size. She had to tear down trees or crush rocks under her feet in order to foot through the dense jungle that now surrounded her, however this only increased the baby's fear of her as he watched her tear done everything in her path to get to him.

The baby T-Rex kept running blindly through the jungle until he collided with something hard like a tree trunk, however unlike a tree trunk it felt rough and scaly. He looked up to see to not a plant, but a very large carnivore looking down him with hunger in its eyes. The predator had dark red scales on its back while the rest of its body was covered in grey scales. It had two tiny arms like the Rex did and had two horns atop its head.

A Carnotaurus.

The larger dinosaur let out a low snarl as it opened its jaws, ready to consume the infant. The baby Rex attempted to flee, but terror had made his legs useless to use. The Carnotaurus was just about to dine on the smaller dinosaurs when it felt the earth shake under its feet. The meat-eating bull turned around to see a very angry looking female T-Rex right behind him.

"That's my bread and butter your screwing with" Sashi warned despite knowing the predator couldn't understand her

While the Carnotaurus was distracted by the larger hunter, the infant T-Rex quickly ran for the safety of his mother and hide behind her leg; even though he was still in fear of his parent, he would rather be with her instead of the belly of the other reptile. Normally, the smaller would back down at the sight of a T-Rex, but the Carnotaurus stood its ground and let out a roar to challenge his foe, to which the part-time sidekick agreed with a roar of her own. Sashi had both the size and the height advantage over the meat-eating bull, but she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe this hunter had trick up its sleeve. She looked over to her baby and motioned to him hide in the underbrush until the fight was over before looking back at her enemy.

The two reptilian titans charged at one another with the full intention of killing each other. Sashi lunged at the Carnotaurus's throat, but the smaller predator evaded the bite and knocked her head back with a sideways headbutt, making her stagger back. While she was shortly dazed, the meat-eating bull rammed his horns into her side, slamming her into a nearby tree. Sashi quickly recoiled with a swipe of her tail, knocking back her attacker back and giving her enough time to correct herself. The part-time sidekick then reached out with her jaws and bite down on the smaller carnivore's side, making him let out a shriek in pain before she hurled him into the ground.

As the smaller hunter lay on the ground trying to get back to its feet, the mother Rex charged at her opponent, ready to finish this fight. Suddenly, the Carnotaurus began to slowly fade away into seemingly then air, making Sashi stop dead in her tracks at the sight she had just seen in confusion. A flash of pain coursed through her body as she felt something sharp clamp down onto her thigh, forcing an agony-filled roar into the air. She turned her head to much to her shock; she found the Carnotaurus latched onto her leg. It was then that she put the pieces together in her head as to how this predator and managed to get the jump on her.

" _It can cloak!_ " she thought to herself in horror

She whirled around and grabbed a hold of the meat-eating bull with her teeth and yanked her attacker off of her person, fighting through the pain as it ripped away some flesh from her thigh in the process. The Carnotaurus broke free from of her grip and smacked her across the face with her tail, making her stumble back. The horned hunted charged at her once more, only for Sashi to use her head like battering ram and knock him back again. The smaller carnivore then cloaked again, however this time the part-time sidekick was ready for him. She kept her eyes on the ground, watching the dirt as the now unseen Carnotaurus made footprints in the dirt. Her eyes tracked the footprints until they were close enough to her; giving her the chance to strike.

With her teeth at the ready, Sashi reached out and bite down on the other predator neck, making it de-cloak in the process. The Carnotaurus flailed around in a panic in her hold and cried out for help while the T-Rex's grip grew tighter and tighter until with one swift jerking motion she broke his neck, killing him instantly.

The part-time sidekick dropped the now lifeless predator to the ground before letting out a powerful roar in victory over enemy in her battle, letting everyone on the island know that she was not to be trifled with.

The infant Rex slowly emerged from its hiding place, looking up at his triumphant mother as it did. It then turned its attention toward the dead Carnotaurus, its hunger taking control. He began to gnaw at the lifeless predator's body with little success. Sashi reached down and tore off a large slab of meat from the corpse and dropped it in front of her child, giving the baby enough food to feed on. The young Rex made a chirping sound as a way of thanking his mother and began to feed on the slab of flesh. As she watched the young reptile ravenously engorge himself on the pound of meat, she couldn't help but smirk a bit with pride at the baby.

"Maybe theirs hope for you yet…" she said softly

…

After hearing Sashi's roar, Penn quickly hurried back to the nest as quickly as he could, fearing something may have attacked them while he was away, however much to his surprise he found a much different sight before him. At the center of the nest were Sashi and the baby Rex feasting on the dead body of another predator that she had apparently dragged from wherever she had killed outside of the nest.

"What uh…what happened?" the part-time hero asked, clearly dumbfounded

"Oh, nothing, just having some mother/son bounding time" Sashi casually replied with a bloodstained smile "I see you couldn't get anything for dinner. Fortunately, I went out and grabbed something to eat. Want some?"

Penn didn't want to admit it, but he was starving. He walked over to the feast and began to feed on the dead dinosaur as well. It was then that he saw Sashi's leg wound.

"Hold up—where did you get that?" he demanded

"What, that?" she answered, shrugging it off "it's only a flesh wound. This thing wasn't easy to kill you know"

"You need to be more careful Sash!" Penn warned "this whateverasaurs could've killed you and the baby!"

"Chill out PZ, I got him before he could get me" his friend defended "Now enough talk, eat up"

Penn knew at this point that arguing with Sashi was futile effort—let alone arguing on an empty stomach, so he went back to his meal. As he ate, he found his way to the beast's intestines at the exact same time his sidekick did. The two giant reptiles began to eat each end of the long organ not knowing that they were eating the same thing until their lips touched at the end of the intestine. They quickly broke away from one another and looked away in opposite directions out of embarrassment over what just happened.

"So um…that uh…that happened" Penn managed to say, blushing green as he did

"Y-Yeah" Sashi answered, blushing as well

"I-I'm sorry" her friend meekly stammered

"No, your fine" she assured him softly "I should've looked before eating"

There was a awkwardness in the air between them until Penn spoke up again.

"So I'm just gonna uh—stand guard—yeah!" he nervously informed her "You two should get some rest and heal up"

Before Sashi could protest his actions, the male Rex had already started off on his way to the edge of their territory, leaving the Asian teen alone with both the baby and her conflicting emotions.

….

 **A/N: a few things to cover for this chapter that have been asked in the reviews.**

 **I know some people have wondered if the I-Rex will be in this story. The answer to that is no, this story is set before Jurassic World. The Spinosaurs on the other hand…well, I don't wanna spoil anything lol.**

 **The reason behind why the Carnotaurus could go invisible is a reference to the Lost World novel which not only had had it in there, but also had it able to turn invisible. Also the design of the Carnotaurus in this chapter is based off of the one in Disney's Dinosaur**

 **Don't worry, Rippin and Larry will be in this story, as to what they'll be I wanna keep that a secret.**

 **There will be a few of dinosaurs that were not in either in the book or the movies. I thought I'd have a little bit of fun having Penn and Sashi fighting some new blood so to speak.**

 **in any case I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
